everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Krystal Glassmountain
Krystal Glassmountain was created and belongs to GardenOfDaisy. Krystal Glassmountain is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Princess and Schoolboy from Polish fairytale 'The Glass Mountain' (pl. "Szklana Góra"). Krystal only recently came to Ever After High and is still a little confused by all that happens there. Character Personality Krystal is a very calm, kind and delicate princess. She is enthusiastic and shy at the same time, so she often decides on learning/trying something new and then is overwhelmed by it. At such moments the shyness takes over the control. Krystal might seem naive at some times, but it's all because of her enthusiasm, kindness and belief there's something good and worth seen in everything and everybody. Also she's scared to hurt feelings of others. Because in her Golden Castle on Glass Mountain everything is clean and light she can be a slight coward when it comes to dirty, dark and bug-filled places, but after all she's able to do the right thing. Even though Krystal wants to see the world instead of being locked at home for 7 years, she's not that adventurous. She prefers indoor activities, especially glass sculpting, glass painting, glass carving, glass skating, embroidering, reading. She can be very talkative. It's very difficult to make her angry, but when she gets angry it's hard to calm her down. Appearance Krystal has pale skin, light blue, almost gray eyes and light pink lips. She has long, light brown hair that waves at the ends. Fairy tale How the Story Goes On a glass mountain grew a tree with golden apples. An apple would let the picker into the golden castle where an enchanted Princess lived. She was cursed by an Evil Sorcerer when the King haven't agreed on their marriage. Then kind promised that whoever manages to reach the golden castle and free his daughter would merry her. Many knights had tried and failed, so that many bodies lay about the mountain. Almost 7 years passed since Princess was locked when a knight in golden armor decided to try. One day, he made it halfway up and calmly went down again. The second day, he tried for the top, and was climbing steadily when an eagle attacked him. He and his horse fell to their deaths. There was a day left until 7 years pass when a schoolboy arrived at the mountain. He heard the story of Princess locked in Golden Castle on Glass Mountain by Evil Sorcerer so many times frrm his parents that he decided to save the Princess. Knowing that he needed a way to reach the top Schoolboy killed a lynx and climbed with its claws attached to his feet and hands. He's been climbing for hours until, exhausted, he rested on the slope. While he was resting the Eagle noticed him and thinking he was carrion the bird flew down to eat him. The boy grabbed the Eagle, and he, trying to shake the boy off, carried him the rest of the way. Schoolboy cut off Eagle's feet and fell into the magical Golden Apple Tree, that could heal all wounds. He was tired and wounded, but the peels of the Apples cured him, and he picked more, to let him into the castle. He used one to get in and one more to defeat the dragon that stood against him. After that the Schoolboy married the Princess and the Evil Sorcerer was never heard form again. A few days later the young couple discovered that the blood of the eagle restored to life everyone who had died trying to climb the mountain. In some versions the Schoolboy is a Glazier and this is why he manages to climb the Glass Mountain. How does Krystal come into it? For a long time she was perfectly sure she'll be the next Princess of the fairytale. She was ready for her destiny, she gathered lots of items, though of lots of ways for spending these 7 years locked in the castle. She was even ready to watch hundreds of young men die for her and her treasures and then marry a complete stranger, but when she came to Ever After High and everything changed. It turned out she doesn't have to follow in her mother's footsteps and her story won't be in danger. Krystal could live her own life, not having to be locked in her house for 7 years, not having to wait helplessly for someone to rescue her, being able to see the world and make sure her husband will be good for her. Yet, this idea is new to her and she's still not sure what to do about such possibilities. She feels lost... Relationships Family I have a mother, the Princess locked in the Golden Castle on the top of the Glass Mountain, a father, the simple Schoolboy who rescued my mom from the Evil Sorcerer, and a grandfather, the King who promised that the one who frees his daughter will marry her. Mom Krystyna Princess (Glassmountain) I get along with my mom quite well. She's caring and loving and wants me to be happy. Even though she loves my dad so much she likes the idea of me choosing my husband. But for some reason she's always been very unhappy when wanted to leave for a longer period of time. Even when I wanted to do a sleepover with my BFFA Amber, I had to struggle with her! And dad would never made it easier for me! Dad Jan Schoolboy (Glassmountain) Dad... it's not like he doesn't love me or doesn't want me to be happy, but... sometimes it's very difficult to talk with him about my desires when they're against the fairytale. He thinks that the way he and mom got together will be best for me, as it worked for them. He really loves mom, he's crazy about her, it's so cute. He'd do anything for her! I wish I had such a relationship with my husband too. My dad makes delicious Golden Apple Pie! Stefan King Surprisingly my Grandfather is very supportive of the create-your-own-destiny idea. Well, I've always been the Golden Apple of his eye, but I'd never expect him to support me on this in front of dad. Even mom isn't so open to this concept! But as I said my Grandpa loves me so much, we always send lots of time together. My parents say that when I was born he was so happy he cried! So sweet! Friends I have many friends from Polish fairytales and legends, such as Amber Baltic, my BFFA and my rommie, Waleriana Treasure or Panna Twardowska, but I don't have many friends from Ever After High yet. I'm hoping my only EAH friend at the moment, Dove Wild, will help me finding them! And there's Kieran... Percy Boots Oh, Percy... Don't get me wrong, he's a real nice and funny guy, so lively and carefree you can't be bored around him AND he's willingly taking me for walks around the school, BUT whenever I'm with him I have to watch my crown or ring really carefully. Yet, he's always managing to steal it somehow! At home I had to make a new crown for myself due to my clumsiness at least one a week, but now I have a new reason to 'practice' my glass-making skills... and so much more often! Also, I feel it might not have been such a good idea to tell him about my dad's GOLDEN Apple Pie... oops... Destiny Claus Yes! I finally managed to make a friend in EAH! It's Destiny Claus, the daughter of THE Santa Claus. She's a royal, but she's been very supportive and understanding of my decision about probably being a rebel... And she doesn't mind my shyness at all, what's more, whenever we're together Dest tries her best to make me feel more comfortable around new people. She's wonderlandiful! Pet I have a baby eagle named Cure. I received him from Kieran on my 15th Birthday, so when I say he's a baby I really mean it. Cure should be the next guarding Eagle who's blood will cure the dead and wounded knights, but there's no way I'll let my soon-to-be-husband kill my dear friend! Romance I always though I need to wait for someone to rescue me form Kieran... I mean Evil Sorcerer and then live happily ever after with him as this is what the King in the original story ordered to happen, but since I don't have to follow my destiny... and the fairytale will still exist... I really like the idea of choosing my other half by myself! And there's... Kieran... All in all, she's gonna end up with that charming bastard Kieran. Enemies Fortunately, I didn't have a chance to make enemies yet! Although Kieran likes to tease me from time to time... Outfits Krystal is very feminine and likes feminine fashion. All kinds of frills, laces and ribbons will do. She loves her outfits to have some gold and glass accents. Krystal especially likes lead (also known as crystal) glass, as it's clear, shiny, makes nice sound when delicately hit and beautifully diffracts light. Pastel colors, especially pink, blue or yellow and white are colors most often seen worn by her. Besides all that Krystal really likes damask, fleur de lis, castle and mountain patterns. She doesn't like strong make up. Trivia * there's a special type of glass, lead glass, which is also called 'crystal' glass * Krystal Glassmountain is my first EAH OC I ever created * Krystal Glassmountain was created before Crystal winter... * Krystal is a bad swimmer, in fact she can't swim at all - she almost immediately drowns * Krystal's not very sporty, but she likes badminton * Krystal loves sweet food, not only sweets, but generally sweet and rather mild food * Krystal likes white chocolate with strawberries the most Quotes Gallery Krystal Glassmountain First Chapter S.png|Krystal's First Chapter/Basic outfit by Ameryliz Crystal Glassmountain Concept Art.png|Concept and first ever art of Krystal by Ameryliz Krystal Legacy Day Artwork.png|Krystal's Legacy Day by Ameryliz Krystal in a window ver.1.png|Dreaming about her Happily-ever-after Percy and Krystal.png|Krystal and Percy in winter outfits. Percy always had a thing for Krys' crown, but this time it's Christmas, so... Gift time! KrysFanart1.jpeg|Absolutely amazing fanart of Krystal by Hiddenfolk 1 KrysFanart2.jpeg|Absolutely amazing fanart of Krystal by Hiddenfolk 2 Krystal-fanartbyhidden.jpeg|Beautiful portrait of Krystal by amazing Hiddenfolk Krystal.jpg|Krystal Portrait from amazing Patchworks Inc KrystalGlassmountainportraitbytay.png|Adorable Krystal fanart by sweet TaylorRocks Category:Females Category:Polish Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:The Glass Mountain Category:Roybels Category:GardenOfDaisy